marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Vol 1 138
** Storm (Ororo) ** Wolverine ** Colossus (Peter Rasputin) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) * Professor X (Charles Xavier) Supporting Characters: * Kitty Pryde * Lilandra * Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Beast ("Hank" McCoy) * Iceman ("Bobby" Drake) * Marvel Girl / Phoenix (Jean Grey) - * Mimic (Calvin Rankin) - * Havok (Alex Summers) - * Polaris (Lorna Dane) - * Banshee (Sean Cassidy) - * Sunfire (Shiro Yoshida) - * Thunderbird (John Proudstar) - * Changeling / Professor X - Villains: * Magneto - * Vanisher - * The Blob - * Toad - * Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) - * The Stranger - * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) - * Sentinels - * Master Mold - * Lucifer - * Count Nefaria - * Unicorn - * Scarecrow - * Eel - * Plantman - * Porcupine - * Locust - * El Tigre - * Super-Adaptoid - * Warlock - * Cobalt Man - * Tyrannus - * Mole Man - * Mekano - * Mutant Master - * Grotesk - * Mesmero - * Living Monolith - * Sauron - * Lorelei - * Z'Nox - * Krakoa - * Ani-Men - ** Ape-Man - ** Bird-Man - ** Cat-Man - ** Dragonfly - ** Frog-Man - * Black Tom Cassidy - * Emperor D'Ken - * The Imperial Guard - ** Gladiator - ** Astra - ** Electron - ** Fang - ** Hobgoblin - ** Oracle - ** Quasar - ** Smasher - | Appearing1_1 = ** Starbolt - ** Tempest - ** Titan - ** Midget - * Garokk - * Moses Magnum - * Arcade - * Proteus in the body of Joseph MacTaggert - * Hellfire Club - ** Sebastian Shaw - ** Donald Pierce - ** Harry Leland - * Dark Phoenix - Other Characters: - * John Grey * Elaine Grey * Sara Grey * Quicksilver - * Scarlet Witch - * Sub-Mariner - * Ka-Zar - * Zabu - * Human Torch - * Zelda - * Vera - * Candy Southern - * Doctor Strange - * Spider-Man - * Tanya Anderssen - * The Thing - * Phoenix - * Alpha Flight - ** Vindicator - ** Northstar - ** Shaman - ** Snowbird - ** Sasquatch - ** Aurora - * Moira MacTaggert - Locations: * Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Items: * Cyclops' Visor, ver. 2 * M'Kraan Crystal - | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 1st story * - 19th story * - 7th story * - 1st story * - 1st story | Trivia = * The tombstone lists Jean Grey's birthdate as 1956, making her 24 years old at this point. * With this issue, the cover price rises to 50 cents. | Recommended = * - "Jean Grey" dies. | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/30/2009 * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}